guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:April Fools' Day 2009
Isn't it that only lvl 20 charrs are effected? I can't test is because I'm @ school atm -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 09:29, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :I just logged into my level 13 warrior to test and she is affected, so it's not level 20 exclusive. -- Ayaname Wolf 09:32, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hmm oke tx -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 09:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Am i the only one noticing that due to how short gwen-chan is, the screen goes screwy when zooming into 1st person view and moving? don't want to add a note if i'm the only one it's happening to. -- Ayaname Wolf 10:00, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Happens for me too.--gene195 10:08, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Linsey said in-game that they're aware of this, but the only way to fix it would be making her bigger, and the bigger she gets the creepier she looks, so they decided to leave it like that. ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777(talk) 22:35, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Small Lol A destroyer pet is bigger than Gwen-chan xD -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 12:36, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Do we need a image like this to show how small gwen is or doen't it matter :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 12:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :How was this taken? Does the form not activate under some conditions? 22:38, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::That, my friend, would be a level one character. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:39, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Mini-Pet So, since Gwen-chan is about the size of a mini-pet... I want a Gwen-chan mini-pet! Heck, I want a Gwen-chan stuffed toy! So freakin' CUTE! Mujaki 12:47, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :that and the above topic made me think - Someone who's got a gwen mini-pet should take a screenshot of her next to their character :) -- Ayaname Wolf 12:50, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Already saw one. Didn't take a pic tho. If there ever selling a Gwen-chan stuffed toy I sure buy it btw xD -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 12:54, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::: Here ya go. These two Gwens are having a very deep conversation about... Red Iris Flowers or something. ^_^ Rico the Spirited 15:10, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :The first thing that came into my mind when I logged in this morning was "WTF????!!! O_O" :The second thing was "I'm soooo gonna make one!" lol RoseOfKali 18:23, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :: GAWDDAMMIT I HATE WOW!!! :O RoseOfKali 18:39, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Flute I know it's on the article page, but I think the Flute idea is really cool, and I officially like this April Fools Day because of it. Definitely beats out those fighting stick figures... Skippster 20:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Agreed. Flute is also the only instrument she can play, she ignores the other commands and just stands there. RoseOfKali 21:28, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Site fools... Okay, I know Gwen Day is kinna cute, but who Gwen-chan'd up the armor pages and is there any way I can make it actually display the armor? I was going to look at armors for my para, but... Qing Guang 22:41, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Follow the rabbit down the rabbit hole and you may yet find who is responsible. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 22:45, 1 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, someone decided to play the Gwen joke on the wiki as well. It's over now, anyways. RoseOfKali 07:28, 2 April 2009 (UTC) :::It is. (It may take some hours before Ctrl-F5 gets rid of the WoW foolery, depending on how quickly Wikia's cache servers update for you). --◄mendel► 07:52, 2 April 2009 (UTC)